


Across the Line

by rm_asterisk



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rm_asterisk/pseuds/rm_asterisk
Summary: Случайная встреча в промежутке между жизнью и смертью.
Kudos: 2





	Across the Line

Он сидел на выгоревшей траве, вытянув перед собой поврежденную ногу, и еле сдерживал крик отчаяния. С детства ему вбивали в голову, что солдат не должен быть слабым. Солдат не должен плакать. Но ему, черт возьми, так хотелось.

Ведь глупо было бы умереть вот так. Всю жизнь, что он себя помнил, он готовился к войне, к тому, чтобы защищаться и не давать слабину, но зачем все это было, если теперь он в один миг стал абсолютно бесполезным, и его судьба стала такой предсказуемой? Он знал, что будет дальше. Зараженные не жили дольше трех дней, и то, если очень повезёт. Конец их ждал один: они либо сами пускали себе пулю в голову, либо их убивал кто-то из солдат. Ему всегда было больно смотреть на то, как солдатам приходилось стрелять в своих заражённых друзей, и, мысленно усмехнувшись, он подумал, что даже рад, что ни с кем особо не был близок. Никто не будет разбит после его смерти, никто не будет обливаться слезами над его изуродованным телом, — разве что командир пару дней посокрушается о том, что полк потерял такого хорошего бойца, но и тот виду не покажет.

«В конце концов я знал, на что шел», — он начал осторожно подниматься с земли, когда заметил бегущих к нему товарищей по полку.

— Честер? Все в порядке? — осведомились они, впрочем, без особого беспокойства в голосе. «Скорее всего, кто-то приказал им доложить, где я», — рассудил Честер, окончательно распрямляясь.

— Я в норме, — холодно отрапортовал он. — Скоро вернусь в корпус, идите.

Проводив удаляющихся солдат взглядом и убедившись, что за ним больше никто не наблюдает, Честер направился в противоположную сторону. Ему нужно было побыть одному, и хоть это считалось в какой-то степени роскошью, он готов был засчитать это за свое последнее желание.

Прикосновение холодной бетонной стены старого корпуса к голой коже отрезвляло. Хотелось курить, несмотря на год в завязке: пришлось бросить, так как резкий запах сигарет мог привлечь зараженных с обостренным обонянием. Хотя, если попросить об этом перед смертью… Нет, пожалуй, Честер хотел сделать что-то большее, чем просто выкурить сигарету, перед тем, как уйти. Но что? У него не было никого и ничего, кроме многолетней солдатской выдержки, да и она теперь его подводила. Мать предложила бы помолиться. Одна мысль об этом чуть не заставила Честера (холодно) рассмеяться. Он не верил в бога с детства и не собирался меняться даже перед лицом смерти. У него не было на это причин. Отец бы приказал взять себя в руки и принять неизбежное с достоинством, как мужчина. Отца Честер ненавидел.

— Беннингтон, — резкий голос командира заставил Честера вздрогнуть. Даже если бы над его ухом выстрелили из ружья, он бы не отреагировал, но этот голос всегда действовал на него сильнее, чем что-либо еще. Честер выпрямился, игнорируя пронзившую ногу боль. — Везде тебя ищем. В чем дело?

— Я заражен, — врать не было смысла. Командир окинул Честера внимательным взглядом, подмечая проступившую на камуфляжных штанах кровь, и на мгновение черты его лица смягчились. Затем он продолжил так же хладнокровно:

— Очень жаль. Ты был одним из лучших бойцов, и ты это знаешь. Так как укус еще свежий, я дам тебе выбор: можешь умереть сегодня, находясь в здравом рассудке, а можешь сражаться до последнего, но тогда в тебя выстрелит кто-то из наших. В обоих случаях ты погибнешь с честью, я ручаюсь за это. Даю тебе час на раздумия.

— Подождите, — Честер на секунду замолчал, будто еще раз обдумывая то, что собирался сказать. Он принял решение уже давно, еще до заражения, — в тот момент, когда лишился рассудка первый солдат, Честер поклялся себе, что никогда не дойдет до такого: он не хотел терять себя, не хотел быть изрешеченным пулями, не хотел быть сброшенным в ближайшую канаву. Ему не нужна была смерть с честью, он просто хотел спокойствия. В кои-то веки. — Сегодня.

— Хорошо, — как-то неожиданно мягко отозвался командир. «Наверное, так разговаривают нормальные отцы со своими сыновьями, — подумал Честер. — Хотя откуда мне знать». — Идем, я выдам тебе пистолет.

Пока они шли, в голове у Честера не было ничего. Волна отчаяния отступила, и осталась лишь пустота. Никакого сожаления, никаких эмоций. Только безразличная мысль: «Зачем мне пистолет, если у меня через плечо висит ружье?» Видимо, для командира, который за весь путь также не проронил ни слова, это был своеобразный способ попрощаться.

Положив тяжелое ружье на землю, — в строю лишним не будет, — Честер в последний раз отдал честь командиру, переняв у него из рук пистолет и заткнув его за пояс. Беннингтон не думал о том, что ему предстояло сделать, пока шел в неопределенном направлении в поисках уединенного места. Он просто запоминал все, что видел, запечатлевая у себя в памяти эту картинку: редкую пожелтевшую траву, местами мусор, бетонные корпуса, в которых жили солдаты, не подозревающие, какой день станет их последним, и бескрайнее, подернутое темными тучами небо.

Сам того не планируя, Честер направлялся к лесу. Пожалуй, это было лучшее место для уединения: деревья плотно жались друг к другу, скрывая любого от посторонних глаз. Заблудиться в этом лесу было очень просто, и многие солдаты опасались туда ходить, потому что был большой риск не вернуться обратно. Но в тот момент Честеру именно это и было нужно.

Он пробирался между деревьями, переступая через их переплетенные корни, и ручка пистолета неприятно упиралась в бок под грязно-белой безрукавкой. Когда Честеру показалось, что он зашел достаточно далеко, он вынул оружие и, не позволяя руке дрогнуть, щелкнув предохранителем, приставил дуло к голове.

Прошло несколько секунд, полминуты, минута. Он хотел собраться с мыслями, но не мог; хотел заставить себя спустить курок, но не мог. Он хладнокровно стрелял тысячи раз до этого, защищая лагеря и границы поселений от нападений зараженных, не задумываясь ни на секунду, потому что это было его работой, — но теперь, застыв между деревьями, он просто не мог пустить пулю себе в висок. Это было бессмысленно и глупо, и Честер ненавидел себя за эту слабость. Но неужели ему было суждено умереть так? Не в бою, а так бесполезно и в полном одиночестве, среди деревьев, даже не имея нормального предсмертного желания? Черт.

Он обреченно опустил руку с пистолетом и побрел дальше, заметно припадая на левую ногу. Боль с каждой минутой становилась все сильнее и все дальше распространялась по телу, теперь отдаваясь не только в голени, но и почти во всей ноге. Небо вскоре скрылось за густыми ветвями, и двигаться пришлось почти наощупь. Честер не думал о том, что будет дальше. Когда-нибудь он упадет от усталости или голода и больше не сможет подняться, но пока…

Хруст веток откуда-то справа заставил его замереть и прислушаться. «Либо я ушел недостаточно далеко от лагеря, либо это зараженный», — пронеслась в голове Честера мысль, и он снова достал пистолет из-за пояса. Несколько секунд он стоял неподвижно, направив дуло в сторону звука, пока из-за густых веток не показался постепенно приближающийся силуэт человека.

Лицо его было скрыто под капюшоном, полы черного плаща-дождевика практически касались земли. В руке у него был факел, а через плечо висела большая сумка из светлой, грубой на вид ткани. Человек не был похож ни на зараженного, ни на солдата, и это заставило Честера еще сильнее насторожиться и снова опустить предохранитель. Ведь кому в здравом уме могла прийти в голову мысль пойти в одиночку в густой лес, граничащий с зараженной зоной? Этот человек был либо безумным, либо слишком могущественным, и оба варианта не сулили Честеру ничего хорошего.

Услышав щелчок предохранителя, человек в плаще замер, всматриваясь в пространство между ветвями.

— Я не хочу причинить тебе вред, — обратился он в сторону Честера, все еще не сходя с места, — и я безоружен. Нет необходимости стрелять в меня. Давай просто поговорим.

Эти слова заставили Честера напрячься еще сильнее. Почему незнакомец был уверен, что вред не причинят _ему_? И зачем ему, черт возьми, нужно было «просто поговорить»? Честер вернул предохранитель в безопасное положение, но пистолет все же не убрал.

— Ладно, — без каких-либо эмоций в голосе согласился он. «Даже если этот странный человек и сможет меня убить, — рассудил Честер, — смерть от чужих рук будет быстрее и, вероятно, приятнее, чем от голода или инфекции».

Вскоре незнакомец уже стоял напротив и с интересом разглядывал его, и Честеру стало немного не по себе от такого взгляда. Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга: Честер — вопросительно, незнакомец — изучающе. Наконец, последний подал голос:

— Так ты человек, — это был даже не вопрос.

— А что, не похож? — Честер иронично вскинул бровь, складывая руки на груди. Поведение незнакомца показалось ему забавным. «Может, это лишь мой предсмертный бред?» — пронеслось в его голове, однако для смерти, пожалуй, было еще слишком рано.

— В этих лесах кого только не встретишь, но вот люди мне не попадались уже давно, — незнакомец откинул капюшон и, вытерев пот со лба, выдохнул с облегчением. Теперь Честер мог увидеть довольно молодое лицо парня лет двадцати семи, местами покрытое ссадинами и мазками грязи. Его короткие черные волосы торчали вверх и чуть блестели от пота. Честер вообще не понимал, как незнакомец ходил в плаще и капюшоне по лесу в такую — довольно теплую — погоду.

— Интересно… — с одним только пистолетом в кармане сарказм, возможно, был не очень кстати, но Честеру уже было все равно. — А кто в таком случае _ты_?

— Такой же человек, как и ты, — с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом произнес незнакомец. — Меня, кстати, Майк зовут.

— Честер, — на несколько секунд повисло молчание. Честер думал о том, что, пожалуй, это не худшее, что он мог встретить перед смертью.

— Так… как ты здесь оказался? — наконец подал голос Майк.

— Да я отошел ненадолго, — ложь была неубедительной, но тон намекал на то, что тема закрыта. Майк, впрочем, эту интонацию проигнорировал.

— Я тоже как-то раз отошел ненадолго, и вот до сих пор здесь. Три года прошло, — он неловко усмехнулся, а затем продолжил: — Ты отошел далеко от границы, и, если ты заблудился, могу проводить обратно.

— Нет, — отрезал Честер. — Я не вернусь. И не нужно со мной…

— Тогда идем со мной, — предложил Майк, прежде чем собеседник закончил фразу. Честер замолчал, оборвавшись на полуслове. «Он однозначно безумен, — думал он. — Как можно три года прожить в лесу, водя за собой незнакомцев? Это полное безрассудство. Впрочем, если он до сих пор жив, это о чем-то говорит…»

— С чего бы мне это делать?

— А куда тебе еще идти? — тихо задал встречный вопрос Майк, и Честер понял, что вообще-то тот прав. Терять ему было нечего, и вариантов развития событий было не так много. Либо он умрет в одиночестве, либо нет, — и второе выглядело как-то более интересно. — Ты ведь можешь ходить?

— Да, — Честер, как бы в доказательство своих слов, сделал шаг вперед и тут же упал, подкосившись от резкой боли в ноге. — Вот черт.

— Можно я посмотрю? — осторожно спросил Майк, доставая из своей сумки бинт. — Я не причиню вреда, честно.

— Делай, что хочешь, — бесцветно ответил Честер, заканчивая в мыслях: «Мне уже все равно».

Майк подошел к нему и присел, кладя на землю свою сумку и втыкая факел рядом. Осторожно закатал его левую штанину, заставляя того мысленно зашипеть от боли. Затем достал из сумки флягу с водой и несколько склянок с какой-то жидкостью и чем-то, похожим на измельченные травы.

— Это не излечит тебя, но снимет боль и немного замедлит распространение инфекции. У тебя будет еще дня три, а потом она доберется до мозга.

Честер промолчал. Он смотрел, как Майк промывает рану, которая уже стала почти черной от запекшейся крови, инфекции и пыли, как тот накладывает повязку. Происходящее казалось каким-то нереальным, и единственным, что возвращало его к действительности, была невыносимая боль в ноге.

— И куда мы пойдем? — когда нога была перебинтована, Честер поднялся с земли и с облегчением обнаружил, что боль действительно поутихла. Он не знал точно, что за травы были в склянках, но Майк явно знал в них толк и, пожалуй, все-таки был не безумцем. Но кем он был в таком случае?

— Я знаю одно место, — глаза Майка многообещающе блеснули в свете факела. — Около получаса ходьбы. Ты как?

— В норме, — по привычке отрапортовал Честер, после чего вдруг понял, что все закончилось. Закончилась его служба в армии, закончились пробуждения в боевой готовности и походы на свою смену, закончилось бесконечное «я в норме», за которым всегда скрывалось что-то еще, чего нельзя было показывать. У него осталось три дня, и он не хотел, чтобы они были лишь продолжением его бесконечной службы на фронте. Он хотел… чего-то другого, хотя, честно говоря, сам не особо понимал, чего. — Я смогу дойти, — уже более мягко добавил он, пытаясь придать своему голосу какую-то другую интонацию помимо холода и резкости.

— Хорошо, — так же мягко отозвался Майк, и они отправились в путь.

***

Майк оказался приятным собеседником. Он больше не спрашивал лишнего, но и многое недоговаривал о себе. Это не напрягало Честера: странно было бы сразу открыться по сути незнакомому человеку. Большую часть времени они шли, погруженные в свои мысли, и только хруст веток под ногами и шелест листьев нарушали лесную тишину. Иногда перекидывались парой фраз, но Честер был слишком уставший после всего, что произошло с ним за день, а Майк слишком привык ходить один, так что никто не испытывал дискомфорта от молчания.

Когда солнце зашло и воздух стал заметно холоднее, они вышли к реке. Гладкая поверхность воды была покрыта еле заметным слоем пара, над тонкой линией горизонта кружились чайки, тревожно перекрикиваясь о чем-то своем. Темно-розовые и оранжевые обрывки неба просвечивали сквозь серые тучи. Впереди шумела вода, за спиной — лес, сбоку слышалось сбивчивое дыхание Майка. Честер прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вобрать в себя как можно больше ощущений: он впервые за долгое время мог _чувствовать_ , прислушиваться к общему спокойствию, и хоть в голове все еще периодически возникали приказы командира и крики солдат, он пытался игнорировать их, пытался _жить_ , когда у него осталось так мало времени.

Майк отошел куда-то в сторону и теперь ходил вокруг небольшой поляны у спуска к воде, расставляя колышки и проговаривая что-то про себя. «Трудно, наверное, так долго прожить в одиночестве и не начать разговаривать сам с собой», — подумал Честер и направился к своему спутнику.

— Помочь? — он натягивал на колышки тент, чтобы тот покрывал землю. — У тебя целая палатка в сумку поместилась?

— Не совсем, только тент. Мне одному не нужна целая палатка, а спутники редко встречаются, сам понимаешь, — Майк усмехнулся. — Я уже почти закончил, можешь пока придумать, где нам достать еду.

Честер совсем забыл о том, что ему нужно есть. Он мог вполне обойтись без этого оставшиеся три дня, но Майк в ближайшее время умирать не собирался, и для него нужно было что-то найти. Конечно, Честер понимал, что тот и сам знает, где можно найти что-то съедобное, наверняка у него даже были какие-нибудь консервы в сумке, но раз уж тот попросил, значит это была своего рода проверка.

Честер шел в лес, чтобы умереть, поэтому не взял с собой ничего, что могло бы пригодиться для выживания, однако в многочисленных карманах камуфляжных штанов могло бы что-то найтись. Немного покопавшись, он достал оттуда помятую колоду карт, флягу, в которой уже не осталось воды, отсыревший спичечный коробок, полупустой магазин для пистолета и небольшую помятую фотографию. Последнюю он сразу же убрал обратно, а остальное окинул оценивающим взглядом. Самой полезной вещью, безусловно, был магазин: патронов бы хватило, чтобы подстрелить несколько птиц, да и как средство обороны лишними они бы не были. С помощью спичек, карт и сухих веток из леса можно было бы развести костер, если только предварительно все просушить. В ближайшее время смерть от голода им не грозила, о чем Честер и оповестил Майка.

— Рад слышать, — откликнулся тот. — Но на самом деле у меня еще осталось немного еды. Так что пока можно не напрягаться, а завтра что-нибудь придумаем.

— Я не голоден, — отчасти это была правда.

Майк на это лишь молча достал из сумки два батончика и протянул один из них спутнику.

— Тебе нужно что-то поесть, иначе завтра встать не сможешь. Инфекция отнимает много сил, просто пока она не проявляется полностью.

Спорить Честер не стал. Они развели костер, на который Майк поставил кипятиться котелок с водой из реки. Периодически он подбрасывал в огонь щепотки каких-то сушеных трав, отчего воздух наполнялся терпким запахом, знакомым со времени, когда еще такие маленькие дети выбегали жечь пожухлую траву по весне и с восторгом в глазах смотрели на пожирающее все на своем пути пламя. Эти дети еще не знали, что ждет их через двадцать лет, и были счастливы в неведении. Честер многое бы отдал за то, чтобы снова почувствовать эту беззаботность.

— Значит, вот, как ты живешь? — обратился он к Майку, не отрывая взгляда от языков пламени. — Ходишь по лесу, собираешь травы, и все в одиночку? И как тебя до сих пор не заметили?

— Обычных людей здесь не встретишь, попадаются либо заблудившиеся зараженные, либо такие же, как я, — Майк тоже смотрел на костер, и в его голосе слышалось спокойствие. — Ни тем, ни другим нет до меня дела, мы все ходим поодиночке. Конечно, здесь, в лесу, есть поселения, в которых можно получить помощь от других или переждать сильные дожди, но обычно в них никто надолго не задерживается. Со временем привыкаешь обходиться без других, — он снова кинул щепотку трав в огонь.

— А зачем нужны эти травы? — Честер указал на костер, от которого в воздух взметнулись искры и тут же погасли на фоне совсем потемневшего неба.

— Запах сбивает зараженных. Горелые ветки для них означают обычных людей рядом, а горелая трава — военное поселение. Они не осмелятся приблизиться к нам.

— Обнадеживает, — Честер усмехнулся, отправляя в рот кусок батончика. — И что, никогда не хотелось поговорить с другими людьми? Или пойти с ними вместе?

— Поначалу было тяжело одному, но привыкнуть можно. Зато я могу пойти куда и когда угодно, не дожидаясь других. Это удобно, особенно в такое опасное время.

— Тогда зачем ты взял меня? — Честер повернулся и испытывающе посмотрел на Майка. Тот в свою очередь тоже перевел взгляд на спутника.

— Просто, будь я тобой, это было бы тем, чего я хотел перед смертью, — тихо и серьезно ответил он. — Уйти от всего, чем жил раньше и прожить последние дни в спокойствии. Я не прав?

— Но ты позвал меня до того, как узнал, что я заражен, — напрягся Честер.

— Твоя военная форма и отчаяние во взгляде. Я сразу все понял.

«Неужели я правда так предсказуем? Неужели после стольких лет мои эмоции все еще читаются, как с листа?» — промелькнула в голове Честера тревожная мысль, и он снова перевел взгляд на костер. За весь оставшийся вечер он больше не произнес ни слова.

***

Утро было тихим, туманным и прохладным. Таким, каким Честер его еще никогда не видел. Деревья склонились над ним и перешептывались о чем-то своем, ветер приносил едва ощутимый запах догоревшего ночью костра и водорослей с реки. Не нужно было никуда спешить. Не нужно было никуда идти, ведь все, что было нужно Честеру в тот момент, находилось прямо перед ним. Он приподнялся на локте, отмечая, что это далось ему с трудом, и понял, что Майка рядом нет. Не было его сумки и плаща, и лишь тент, на котором лежал Честер, был доказательством того, что он вообще когда-то был с ним.

— Майк? — позвал Честер, еще не до конца понимая, стоит ли ему беспокоиться.

«Может, я просто выдумал его, чтобы умирать было не так одиноко? Или это воздействие инфекции?» — не то, чтобы он привязался к Майку: это было бы глупо и совсем не похоже на Честера. Просто в груди почему-то неприятно сдавило.

С усилием встав с земли, он направился к реке, прихрамывая на вновь разболевшуюся ногу, и долго смотрел на свое уставшее отражение на водной глади, прежде чем умыть лицо, отгоняя остатки сонливости. Вернувшись, он увидел выходящего из леса спутника.

— Извини, отошел ненадолго, — тот выглядел довольно бодрым. — Как нога?

— Снова болит, — отозвался Честер, чувствуя, как узел напряжения в груди ослабевает.

— Нужно сменить повязку.

— Да я и сам справлюсь, — видя, как спутник достает из сумки бинты, Честер протянул руку, чтобы их взять.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хитро подмигнул Майк и ничего ему не дал. Честер сел на тент и закатал штанину, нахмурившись:

— И охота тебе со мной носиться, как курица с яйцом.

— Да мне не сложно, — Майк пожал плечами, смачивая бинт какой-то жидкостью. — Куда пойдем сегодня?

— Мне все равно, — секундная заминка, — в хорошем смысле. Везде будет хорошо.

— Тогда ладно, — закончив перевязку, Майк выпрямился, помогая и спутнику подняться с земли, игнорируя его выразительный взгляд. — Пойдем, куда глаза глядят.

Сложив тент обратно в сумку и разлив вскипяченную воду из котелка по флягам, они двинулись дальше.

Они шли мимо густых зарослей деревьев и открытых полян, лесных родников и болот, но с каждым часом пути Честер уставал все быстрее, и приходилось останавливаться все чаще, чтобы отдохнуть и сменить повязку. Он понимал, что конец близок, и старался запомнить как можно больше ощущений, — даже усталость и боль, потому что они являлись доказательством того, что он все еще не потерял рассудок. Уже ближе к вечеру, когда Честер начал спотыкаться чуть ли не на каждом шагу, несмотря на все попытки не показывать свою слабость, Майк резко остановился.

— На сегодня хватит, — произнес он, ставя сумку на землю, покрытую сухим мхом. — Мы много прошли, и тебе правда нужно отдохнуть.

— Но я хочу идти дальше, — возразил Честер. — Хочу увидеть как можно больше. Глупо тратить время на отдых, когда тебе осталось жить меньше дня.

— Необязательно идти куда-то, чтобы увидеть что-то новое, — загадочно улыбаясь проговорил Майк, доставая тент. — Помоги мне его расстелить.

Когда тент был расстелен, а костер разведен и двое спутников уселись рядом, Майк достал из сумки флейту. Тихая печальная мелодия смешалась с треском горящих веток, шепотом ветра в ветвях и вечерним пением птиц; и казалось, что Майк сам стал частью леса, переходом в какой-то совершенно новый мир, о котором Честер так давно мечтал, но все не мог добраться. Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь чувствам, краем сознания недоумевая, каким образом всего один случайный встречный смог привнести в его жизнь такую ценность. Как так вышло, что за двадцать семь лет жизни он не встречал и части того прекрасного, что увидел с Майком. Что, возможно, увидел в самом Майке. Когда Честер только узнал о заражении, он сожалел не о своей потерянной жизни, а о жизни, которой у него никогда не было. Он думал, что больше не сможет начать все с чистого листа. Никогда не займется тем, чем бы действительно хотел. Никогда больше не услышит других звуков кроме выстрелов и криков. И тем не менее он был здесь. Вдали от всего, на грани между жизнью и смертью, вслушиваясь в нечто прекрасное, что даже не мог описать.

Когда Майк закончил играть, Честер еще долго молчал. Он не мог подобрать слов, да и не хотел разрушать такой хрупкий момент тишины. В конце концов он просто выдохнул и повернулся к спутнику. Тот полуулыбнулся, как бы говоря: «Вот видишь, я полон сюрпризов».

— Это… так красиво, — наконец подал голос Честер.

— Было время попрактиковаться, — Майк убрал флейту обратно в сумку и зарылся рукой в волосы. Похоже, он был смущен.

— Я в детстве мечтал стать музыкантом, — Честер задумчиво смотрел на костер, — но не сложилось. Думал, что когда-нибудь найду в себе силы уйти со службы и заняться чем-то совершенно другим, но уже не успею. Так глупо, что я начал по-настоящему _жить_ только после того, как узнал, что умираю.

— Если бы ты об этом не узнал, ты бы не оказался здесь, — рассудил Майк, а затем, после небольшой паузы, продолжил: — Я в детстве обожал всякие заброшенные и таинственные места. Вообще был очень активным ребенком, — он усмехнулся, — и как-то раз я нашел на чердаке старую книгу. В ней было много непонятных слов и знаков, и, как я узнал позже, это была книга заклинаний, — Честер недоверчиво поднял бровь, но Майк не заметил этого, продолжая завороженно смотреть на костер. — Оказалось, мой дед увлекался магией, и я попросил его научить и меня тоже.

— Все мы в детстве мечтали о каких-то необычных способностях. Даже как-то разочаровываешься, когда вырастаешь и теряешь веру во все это, начинаешь мечтать о том, как бы заработать денег или не умереть с голоду вместо чтения мыслей и суперсилы.

— То есть ты не веришь в необычные вещи? — загадочно прищурившись, Майк повернулся к собеседнику.

— Я уже давно не ребенок, — в голосе Честера снова появилась сталь, — и я уже ни во что не верю. В трудные времена я всегда был один. Чудес не происходило и ангелы не спускались с чертовых небес. Жизнь дала мне понять, что вера во что-то — пустая трата времени, за которое ты можешь помочь себе сам.

На время воцарилось молчание.

— В свое время вера тоже подпортила мне жизнь, — подал голос Майк, поворачиваясь обратно к костру. — Я жил в очень религиозном поселении, где любое язычество строго каралось, и сам понимаешь, как они отреагировали, когда пошел слух про мое увлечение. Мне пришлось уйти, хотя я был только подростком. С другой стороны, у меня была своя вера, просто она не совпадала с той, что была у остальных. И здесь она мне очень помогла.

Честер уже набрал воздух в легкие, чтобы ответить, но вдруг согнулся от резко пронзившей все его тело боли. Он понимал, что менять повязку так часто не было смысла. Уже ничего не помогало. Ему оставалось жить все меньше и меньше.

— Я больше не могу облегчить боль, — Майк приложил ладонь ко лбу спутника, отмечая, какой сильный у него жар. Организм боролся с заражением из последних сил. — Но я могу погрузить тебя в сон. Это должно помочь, но, возможно, ты уже не проснешься.

— Так будет даже лучше, — прохрипел Честер.

— Майк? — позвал он еще раз, привлекая внимание спутника. — Если я проснусь, убей меня.

— Я не подчиняюсь приказам, — нахмурился Майк, отмечая несвойственный Честеру командирский со скрытой яростью тон. Он не спорил из упрямства: это было бы просто издевательством. Он хотел, чтобы решение принял _Честер_ , а не то, что руководило им в тот момент. Впрочем, возможно, он просто его плохо знал.

— Тогда зачем ты вообще взял меня? — Честер повысил голос и сжал кулаки, трясясь от злости и жара. — На что ты рассчитывал, идя в путь с зараженным? Что я спокойно умру во сне и ты ни в чем не бывало пойдешь дальше? Тебе придется меня убить, или я убью тебя, да как ты не понимаешь!

— Я все отлично понимаю, — спокойно ответил Майк, — и понимал до этого. Я знал, чем рисковал.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Честер отдышался. На лбу его выступила испарина, и он все еще трясся, но голос звучал ровно:

— Это не приказ. Прошу, как единственного человека, который у меня сейчас есть. Со своей смертью я давно смирился, но тебе навредить не хочу. Просто… сделай это, ладно? Не дай мне забрать и тебя.

— Ладно, — несколько секунд Майк смотрел ему в глаза, а затем начал искать что-то в сумке, пряча взгляд.

«Тяжело ли ему сейчас? — думал Честер, все еще отходя от приступа. — Мы ведь даже не близки, просто случайно встретились. Наверняка он сотни раз видел, как умирают такие, как я, наверняка сотни раз убивал их сам. Но тогда почему он ведет себя так, будто ему не все равно?»

— Держи, — Майк протянул ему пузырек с какой-то жидкостью. Не давая себе времени на сомнения и слабость, Честер сразу осушил его и откинулся на спину. Небо над головой начинало темнеть, свет костра — блекнуть, и звуки слились в один, а затем все погасло.

Ночью шел дождь, но по какой-то причине все вещи остались сухими.

Честер проснулся от невыносимой боли по всему телу и переполняющей его неконтролируемой ярости. Чистой частью сознания он понимал, что инфекция добралась до мозга, и жить ему осталось не более часа, после чего он совсем потеряет контроль над телом и разумом и Майк окажется в опасности. Он взял пистолет и крепко сжал его в руке, глядя на спящего спутника. На мгновение в голове Честера промелькнула мысль: «А что, если убить его вместо себя и сбежать?», но он лишь плотно сжал губы, отгоняя ее. Это были не его мысли. И он еще мог с ними бороться. 

Честер с трудом поднялся на ноги, опираясь на дерево, чтобы не упасть обратно на землю, и, простояв неподвижно еще несколько секунд, прошептал куда-то в пустоту:

— Спасибо тебе. За все.

И ушел. Как можно дальше. Пока не иссякли силы и не подкосились ноги. Он больше ни в чем не сомневался. 

Майк проснулся от звука выстрела.


End file.
